Heartbreak Syndrome - The Revival: Volume 05
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Hello, Everyone! So, here is the final installment of the Revival of the Heartbreak Syndrome series! Featuring the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool... Yes, he actually shows up in this volume. But I can't say when... Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it! :)


**Heartbreak Syndrome – The Revival: Bookisode #05**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **let There Be Love... Digital Love!**_

…

 **13:**

 **Bad Romance! : Sliced & Diced...**

 **"** Look you're dressed perfectly for the occasion..." Prince Sapphire smirked, "What do you mean, the occasion?" Brock snapped pulling on his boxers under the sheets; enjoying the view of Sukai's skirt... "She's coming with me now, think you can handle that Endo?" Sapphire grinned deviously. "No she's not coming with you! But I will handle it..." Mamoru snapped coldly... "Oh you will, mothafuckah?" Sukai demanded memories of their past lives and him betraying her flooding through her mind; as she winked at Sapphire who nodded slowly releasing her. "All you do is act fool, you AIN'T SHIT WITHOUT YOUR CREW!" She shouted drop-kicking Mamoru in the crotch. "Where are Deadpool's katanas when you need em'?" She snapped, "OHH!" Mamoru gasped grabbing his aching crotch... "Did someone call for Deadpool?" Deadpool Aka Wade Wilson exclaimed pouncing onto the scene and handing her a pair of katanas. **"** _ **Sukai... Don't, don't, please don't!" He pleaded sobbing as he hit the ground... "Hmm, it's nice to see you pleading for your life for once..." Sukai growled smirking as she slashed his chest violently. "Sukai... Please..." He coughed feeling her stab one the katanas into his stomach... "KUAAAAAAAAHLLLLLLLLAIIIIIIIIIIICCCC!" Mamoru immediately began vomiting blood. "I'm not done yet..." She smirked pulling the katana out of his stomach quickly. "Sukai, please stop!" Brock pleaded his shirt, pants and socks now on... "Stop? Oh hell no, I'm just getting warmed up... RIGHT MAMO-CHAN, YOU NO-GOOD SON OF A BITCH?!" Sukai shouted as she gripped his neck and began choking him with green lightning. "KUAAAH, KUAAHH, PLEASE... PLEA - PLEASE - PLEASE, SUKAI! I LOVE YOU-OOOH!" He confessed sobbing and coughing up blood. "Too fucking bad, mothafuckah... I don't pop molly, I rock microphones point at your bitches watch their asses sing along! Talk shit with the prettiest lips, blow a kiss, burn ya' speakers then SPLIT! Do it just for fun, I don't a fuck swervin' in your lambo like a son of a gun... What, you ain't, you ain't know? I'M YOUR REI'S LESBIAN CRUSH! SHE - SHE BE FEELIN' MY DIRTY VIBE..." Sukai rapped the lyrics of her favorite enraged song so passionately as she then dropped Mamoru back onto the ground and began slashing his legs and knees. "SALANGHAE, IGNEONG MONGA!" She roared as she then saw a vision of - "Neo-King Endymion?" She demanded watching him holding her dying True Self in his arms... "Fuck off, you stupid bastard..." She commanded prepared to finish Mamoru's off with a stab to the heart and kiss on the lips as the PERFECT PUNISHMENT FOR ALL THE SHIT HE EVER DID TO HER! "This one is for cheating on me with that dumbass fangirl! This one is for lying to me and being possessed by 'Queen Beryl''s darkness... AND THIS ONE, THIS ONE IS FOR ALL THE FANGIRLS YOU LED ON! I HATE YOU, MAMORU-OOOOOOOOOOOOOH, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! I'D RATHER BE IN A HAREM WITH ALL THE HOTTEST, MOST MANIPULATED ANIME GUYS THAN EVER BE WITH YOU; I HOPE YOU DIE, I HOPE YOU REMEMBER ALL THE TEARS YOU CAUSED ME. I HOPE YOU REAP WHAT YOU'VE SEWN, SO THAT WAY WHEN I DIE I KNOW KARMA IS TRULY A BADASS BITCH! I HATE YOU-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH, MAMORU-OOOOOOOOOOHHH! YOU CALL YOURSELF MY ONLY LOVE, GO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF YOU NO-KNOTHING MOTHAFUCKING WHORE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, YOU'RE THE REASON! YOU ARE THE REASON, I AM NEVER LOVING AGAIN; I HOPE YOU LIVE WITH THIS PAIN FOR THE REMAINDER OF YOUR LIFETIME... WHAT LITTLE LIFE YOU HAVE LEFT IN YOU!" Sukai had been howling and roaring; finally bursting as she sliced and diced his chest, arms, legs and kept kicking him in the stomach and in the crotch. "Su... Su - Kuhh, kuhh... Suka - Iii... Eee..." He pleaded, sobbing whilst he was losing his voice... "You're not even crying for me! YOU'RE A WASTE OF ATOMS, YOU'RE A WASTE OF EXISTENCE! GO KILL YOURSELF, YOU MONSTROUS PIECE OF FAKE, PHONY-ASS BULLSHIT! I HATE YOU, YOU PUSSY-ASS WHORE... I DESPISE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE I'VE EVER HATED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! YOU'RE WORTHLESS TO ME, ABSOLUTELY WORTHLESS! NOW THIS IS IT HOW FEELS! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT TRUE PAIN IS..." She hollered passionately, "Su - Sukai... Please stop." Mamoru sobbed beginning to go lifeless. "NEVER! I'M NEVER MARRYING YOU. I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU, EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH LEFT! I WANT TO SUFFER, YOU'VE NEVER FELT TRUE PAIN EVER, EVER IN YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE... NOW IT'S TIME TO FEEL MY VENGEANCE, YOU PRETTY BOYS ARE ALL THE SAME. I HATE YOU, I HATE ALL MEN BUT ESPECIALLY YOU! SAY SAYONARA MOTHAFUCKAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sukai was ready to finish him off when she felt Neo-King Endymion's grip on her elbow as he said in a booming yet calm voice... "Moon Princess, stop. Now." He commanded making the katanas in her hands suddenly drop. "Damn it and I was just getting turned on there..." Deadpool snapped in annoyance... "Silence." Endymion turned to Deadpool hissing at him icily... "Get off of me." Sukai was still blacking out, she couldn't see anything but her bad memories; she couldn't feel anything but her rage, animosity and powerlessness deep down. "It's finally working, now I will finally have a future together with Sailor Moon..." Prince Sapphire smirked, gazing at the scene full of satisfaction**_ **.** _ **"Moon Princess, take a deep breath... And think, do you really mean what you're saying? Or is it the darkness you've been bottling up for so long and burying so deeply simply, finally being released?" Endymion pulled her into his arms warmly tightly. "Get off of me..." She repeated not hearing a word he said... "Skye... Plea - plea - please... Listen to him, I Love You! Kuhh, kuhh, ahh-kuhh..." Mamoru sobbed, continually coughing up blood. "Sapphire, I'm ready..." Sukai snapped as Prince Sapphire nodded and the Forces of Darkness automatically awakened within the Deepest Depths of Sukai's Soul; engulfing her in her Greatest Evils, Most Devious Ideas of Betrayal and Most Heartless Actions in her own Inner Universe... "SUKAI?!" Endymion & Mamoru demanded in a perfected, hot anime guy unison watching as she became Sailor Ghoul and her eyes went from bloodred and onyx; to pure, hospital-white with stick-shaped, Black crosses for her pupils. "It's time to say goodbye, Endo..." She growled stabbing her Kagune (Spiked, Blood Tentacles) into Mamoru's mouth as he sucked on them until they had cum into his mouth. "Kuhh, kuhh, llomp, llomp... Kuhh, uhh, kuhh... Lllomp, llomp, UOHHHHHHH-AAAHHH-huhh, huhh!" He groaned erotically as she then began whipping his face with the Spider-Kagune sprouting from her hips. "Are you prepared to pay? Or should I kill your Future Self first?" Sukai shouted, "Can - Can I at least have my last words?" Mamoru sobbed as she gripped his chin, sitting over him and aiming all of her Kagune at him. "Hurry up, bitch..." Sukai slapped him across the face, waiting for him to answer with his last words. "I. Love. You. More..." He confessed sobbing, "Original..." She growled rolling her eyes... "I mean it. Hon - Honestly... You - you already have a harem. You - you - you already manipula**_ **–** ehh – ehh – ehh, kuhh, kuhh... You already manipulated everyone... You won, Sukai. You won." Mamoru sobbed lifting his arm with all his might in order to dry his eyes... "You think I'm the popular one, you think I'm the one everyone loves. You're wrong. You're so wrong... You never paid attention to me. You never paid any attention to anyone, who loves you... I - I'm sorry, I hurt you so many times. But you won now, there's nothing more I can do..." He sobbed falling into her lap. "Huhh?" She gasped tears of blood filling her eyes. "I Love You..." He whispered sniffling, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and died softly. "Mamo-Chan..." Sukai gasped realizing she had actually murdered him... "You did it, Sukai..." Endymion who was a now a ghost placing his hand onto her shoulder firmly. "I'm a ghost." He whispered, "You - you can't be serious... He'll wake up any minute now." She stumbled on her sentences beginning to sob... "He won't my dearest, it's just you and me now..." Prince Sapphire approached her slowly. "Nuhh - nuh - No..." Sukai sobbed her knees weaker than usual, as she felt Endymion's ghostly, warm hugging. "I'm sorry, I didn't protect you..." He hugged her tightly... "But - but you did... You always protected me." She sobbed passionately as her tears hit his pale face as she realized he had a soft smile and light blush on his face... "At least I died happy, dying by your hands..." Endymion smiled hugging her tightly.

" **I** heard she sliced him..." Kunzite thought aloud, "I heard she diced him..." Jadeite explained. "I heard she deep-fried him." Zoicite added... "I heard she sliced em', diced em' and deep-fried em!" Nephrite exclaimed half-jokingly, causing his brothers to force some awkward laughs. "Ha, ha, haaa-muh-haa! Yea... You think we should help her?" Jadeite gloated momentarily, only to ask the question that was on all of their minds... "Well I mean, it's obvious they love each-other. I don't think she can live without him..." Nephrite explained thoughtfully. "And I doubt he wants to be a ghost haunting her, forever." Zoicite nodded... "Huhhhhhhhhhhh... I guess, it can't be helped. Come on, guys!" Kunzite sighed in a deep annoyance, as he and his brothers clasped hands; and began The 1st Ritual of Healing they had done in what seemed like forever. Though they didn't really remember, the last time did it, where they did it, why they did or for whom they even performed the ritual... [Sukai: **Jokingly** Hmm... What does that mean?]... _**"In the Name of Love, the Moon and this Vast Universe; Let the Neo-Queen of this Ever-Changing World have a 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Chance. Let the Moon Princess Sukai, Skye Tsukino find happiness with her Only Love; somehow." Kunzite began the Majestic Prayer. "Let there be forgiveness on Sukai's Part, let there be Redemption on Prince Endymion's Part... Let them find peace and happiness, let them get together. Let them find each-other in a new existence, once more... Let them be happy and let them complete and compliment each-other; let them be each-other's miracles." Zoicite continued the Majestic Prayer, feeling Jadeite's hands trembling. "Let them be together forever, let them have a renewed look on life. Let there be happiness between them, let there be love... Let all the better memories, make up for all the horrifying nightmares." Nephrite held onto Jadeite's hand lovingly... "Hmm, hmm... Tss... In the Name of Love, the Moon and this Vast Universe; let the Neo Moon Queen finally find her happiness. Let her finally find what she's been searching for, let her find her Castle in the Skies!" Jadeite felt tears streaking down his cheeks, while his entire body trembled in the overwhelming realizations he was experiencing**_.

 **I** _n the Name of the Dark King, in the Name of the Moon Queendom, Past, Present And Future... Please Universe Bless Us, Recreate this Timeline and Save Those We Love! In the Name of Love and Sukai-Sama... May we right wrongs and triumph over the pain we've overcome and caused..._ That odd Cosmic Prayer rang in Sukai's ears as she held Darien's dead cercus in her arms feeling Neo-King Endymion's ghostly hands beginning to feel more real and physical [Sukai: I guess that's the best way to put it...]! "Kuhh, ahh, kuhh, kuhh... Ahh, ahh, kuhh..." Sukai sobbed quietly as Prince Sapphire was realizing he was becoming invisible. "Huh? Huhh? Wait, way - way - wait! What is this?" He demanded as Neo-King Endymion watched his once dead corpse begin to sparkle away... "Hmm?" Neo-King Endymion asked realizing he was being reborn as Sukai slowly stopped sobbing and Brock who had been watching this scene completely fascinated, heartbroken, stunned, shocked, fearful and astonished! Had realized a deep, blackhole was absorbing him... "What in the hell?" Brock shouted whilst _**Neo-King Endymion and Sukai realized they both had a golden ring around them that was glowing around the frame of their bodies. "Baby-Doll!" Neo-King Endymion gasped reaching out for her, "Daddy!" She exclaimed as they held each-other's cheeks and he pulled her into an ultra-tight hug... "My Precious... Perfect... Moon Princess... My dearest Only Love, my Heavenly Moon Goddess! My everything, I Will Always Love You!" Endymion confessed holding her tightly as she cuddled into his arms and they held each-other for what seemed like forever! "My dearest Only Love, my Earthly Prince... My Earth God, my Heaven on Earth. My Pazu, I Will Always You... Forever and always!" Sukai sniffled as a soft smile formed onto her lips and her cheeks warmed; as she finally felt safe again. "Forever and always..." Endymion whispered nearly sobbing as they then disappeared into multi-colored, sparkling orbs of light and the entire scene flew into a rainbow of lights; as the Universe set out to make a new for Skye x Mamoru...**_ [Sukai: Are you crying yet? Are you crying yet? Are you crying yet? Hmm, hmm, hmm? Made ya' look! ;-D, ;-D!]!

 **F** inally, after the Space-Time Continuum had been slightly altered in a way that may destroy the Universe and all Existence as we know it... Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino had awoken from what had seemed like the most bizarre, sexiest, most hormonally-driven, most depressing dream she had, had in a hella-long time! "Hmm?" She slowly blinked her eyes open and realized it was 11:30AM on a Monday, "Huhh?" Sukai asked somehow feeling the inexplicable urge to visit the local Arcade... She didn't have school on Mondays and Wednesdays; and she usually completed her homework on Fridays and Sundays - In other words she's always prepared! So she went with her gut and headed to the local Arcade. "Hmm, I wonder what that dream was all about..." She thought aloud walking in the almost blistering sunlight down the sidewalk and placing her hand over her blonde, heart-shaped-style, blunt bangs... "Free brochure?" A young, tall, oddly handsome blonde guy asked handing her a free brochure for a "Romantic Cruise". "Sure..." She shrugged taking it and bowing to him... "No problem..." Jadeite smirked taking in her bootyliciousness although it was well covered by her mini-skirt! "Hmm, romantic cruise adventure? I mean it'd be a great discount if I actually had someone to go on the cruise with..." Sukai rolled her eyes curling the brochure into a crinkled up orb and tossing it behind her as she began heading into the Arcade. "Hey watch it, Meatball-Head!" Mamoru/Darien Chiba snapped grabbing the crinkled up brochure as Sukai turned to him... "Oh, a romantic cruise for a lonely lovebird eh?" He chuckled, cockily. "You watch it, you pretentious JERK! Firstly they're called Odango, it's a hairstyle and secondly, me being single is NONE of your business..." Sukai blushed heavily, snatching the brochure out of his hand. "Very well, Bun-Head... I'm sure the perfect man will put a ring on it, whenever you're ready." Mamoru smirked cockily watching her walk away... "I don't have a perfect man! He doesn't exist... Only in my dreams..." She griped walking away coldly, "Hey, Bun-Head." Mamoru felt the urge to stop her so he did by gently placing his hand onto the top of her shoulder. "Hmm? What is it, jerk?" Sukai asked slowly turning back to him... "Yes you do." He explained in a softer tone, "Yes I do, what?" She asked lifting an eyebrow... "Yes you have the perfect man, he does exist. Beyond your dreams... I mean if you can be in love with a bounty-hunter..." Mamoru suddenly revealed he had known her from somewhere before. "Bounty-hunter? How do you... How do you know about Spike?" Skye was now intensely suspicious of what was going on, _if this is some kind of Cosmic Joke, I frankly fail to see the humor!_ She thought silently gazing at him...

 _ **Let That Sink In… I'll See You Again!**_


End file.
